The Past Will Haunt You
by Brainkeeper96
Summary: Maura Isles has spent the past four years in Boston. When someone from her past ends up on her autopsy table, NCIS enters the equation. Secrets from her past a revealed and open up new doors in her life. Maura-centric. Established Rizzles. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Maura Isles stood over the body on one of the many autopsy tables in the morgue. She couldn't believe it was actually her. Marica Fowell was lying on her autopsy table, dead. The last time she had seen the other woman was that night in the bar with Abby. A faint smile appeared on Maura's as she remembered that night, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and sighed before picking up the scalpel from the cart next to her. Starting with the y-incision, she began the autopsy of her former lover. From what Maura could tell, there was no way her death was natural. The woman had suffered a severe beating before being shot in the head at point-blank range. Jane and the others still believed she was a Jane Doe, since they hadn't gotten a hit on her prints yet. Maura knew they would if they were ever checked against military records. The only way Maura knew for sure it was Marica was the scar she had on her right hip from an IED while she was serving overseas in Iraq and the tattoo of a phoenix on her left shoulder blade. Maura wouldn't forget that tattoo ever, because she had one just like it. Suddenly, the doors to the morgue opened.

"Hey, Maur, we got a match. Our Jane Doe is a one Colonel Marica Fowell, United States Navy. Honorably discharged six months ago after serving her final tour aboard the USS Enterprise. Address is for Washington DC," Jane said as she entered the morgue and moved to stand across from Maura at the autopsy table. Maura was shocked to say the least. The last time she had seen Fowell was almost six years ago, right before Kate's "death", and Marica had only been Sergeant at the time.

"Great news Jane. Do you know why she was in Boston?" Maura replied. She picked up the bone saw and began removing the front part of the dead woman's rib cage.

"She apparently had some family living right outside the city. Could've been visiting them. They're coming her this afternoon to identify the body. Korsak is contacting some Naval equivalent of the FBI to see what they can tell us about her military history." Maura froze when she heard this. She couldn't tell if Jane had picked up on her change in demeanor.

"NCIS?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I did my pathology residency with their medical examiner, Doctor Donald Mallard. I will call him and see if I can get any information from him."

"Sure. Go ahead and call him after you're done with the autopsy. Let me know what you find," Jane said as she walked out of the morgue. Maura breathed a sigh of relief after Jane left. She had no idea what she was going to do. This was going to be a long case, and she sure couldn't pull herself off of it, that would blow her cover and ruin everything she had built for herself in Boston.

Almost two hours later, Maura sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her scrubs and back into the clothes she had worn to work this morning. Pulling up the video conference window, she prayed that Ducky would be able to talk to her. Seeing his username pop up next to the available to chat icon, she clicked on it and called him. He picked up on the second ring.

"Maura, I was wondering when I would hear from you. How is everything in Boston?" he greeted the honey blonde. Maura smiled at him before responding.

"It's good to see you too, Ducky. I am doing wonderful here. How is everyone up there?" Maura asked. Ducky knew that by everyone, she meant Abby and the team.

"Abby is still her usual self. Gibbs and the team haven't changed at all either. Although, we did receive a new agent, she is wonderful to work with, but sadly no one will ever replace you." Maura laughed at Ducky's comment. She decided to just cut to the chase and tell Ducky the purpose behind her video call.

"Ducky, I seem to have a small problem regarding Kate." This got Ducky's attention.

"And what would that problem be, perhaps an ex ending up on one of your autopsy tables?" Maura stared at the web cam in disbelief. Ducky continued, "I just received a call from a Detective Vince Korsak in homicide. He requested a copy of her military medical record as well as her service record. I told him he would have to contact an agent for something like that. Naturally, I gave him Gibbs' number. I didn't realize you would be the one performing the autopsy."

"Do you know if Vance will send a team to Boston?"

"It's highly possible."

Maura slumped back in her desk chair before speaking again, "What am I going to do? The chance Director Vance will send Gibbs and the team down here grows by the minute. I can guarantee Lieutenant Cavannaugh has already called him, probably to request some assistance."

 **NCIS BULLPEN, WASHINGTON DC**

"Gear up. We've got a dead Navy colonel in Boston. Pack your toothbrush," Gibbs told his team. Tony, McGee and Ellie all picked up their bags from behind their desks as they rushed to follow Gibbs towards the elevator. Gibbs spoke up again, "Bishop, you're with Ducky and Abby. They will be travelling with us this time. Tony, McGee with me. He tossed the keys to the van to Bishop and she made her way down to the morgue.

Down in the morgue, she found Ducky sitting at his desk having a video call with some woman. As soon as he saw her, Ducky ended the call without warning. "Who was that?" Ellie questioned.

"That, my dear, was Doctor Maura Isles. She did her residency with me and had a few questions for me. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, actually, there is. Gibbs wants both you and Abby to come with us to Boston. Local PD found a dead Navy officer there and is requesting some help with it. I am riding with you and Abby in the van while the boys are with Gibbs," Bishop replied. Ducky slightly paled at this, although Ellie didn't notice.

"Okay then. Let me grab my bag and then we can go get Abby." Ducky stood and put his laptop in his briefcase. He knew he was going to have to find some way to let Maura know they were in fact calling. He reached under his desk and picked up the bag of clothes kept ready for times like this. Ducky nodded to Ellie and spoke, "Okay then. Let's go get Abby from her lab." The two made their way from the morgue to Abby's lab down the hall.

Twenty minutes later, the trio was on the road headed towards Boston. Ducky was nervous. He still hadn't found a way to tell Maura yet. Abby piped up from her spot in the backseat, "So Ducky, do you know who all the two of us are going to be working with here in Boston? I want to know if the lab is somewhat descent."  
"Abigail, the lab is probably very close to yours. We will be working with a one Doctor Maura Isles. She is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and highly respected around the world. In fact, I taught her everything she knows, considering she did her residency with me." Both Abby's and Ellie's jaws dropped as they heard what Ducky said.

"Hey, isn't that who you were video chatting with when I came down to get you?" Ellie asked.

"Correct. She came to me with a few questions about one of her newest cases, possibly the one involving us."  
"Is she nice?" Abby asked.

"Indeed. Although, she is a genius and has never been very good with people. I am sure you'll love her Abby," Ducky said. He smirked to himself at the last comment. He had no doubt about that. Not even ten seconds later, Abby had googled the woman, learning about her extensive relief work and her accomplishments as a Medical Examiner. Then she found a picture…

 _A/N: I know I left y'all with a bit of a cliffhanger. This is just me trying to get the ball rolling with this. Please R & R. I would love some feedback. Also, it might help if you read the one-shot I posted a while back, it sort of explains who Marica is in relation to Maura. Thanks! _

_-BK_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it took me a while to get this update posted. Sorry about that. My family is in the process of moving from Chicago to Georgia so that is taking up most of my time at the moment. I will update about every week or so, depending on what is going on. As always, R & R. I loved the feedback I got from the first chapter. Feel free to comment who you think will figure out who Maura is first, because it might shock you. The guest reviewer who pointed out the issue with the rankings, thank you. I am changing her current rank to Rear Admiral and her past rank to Lieutenant. Thanks!

-BK

Chapter 2

 **BOSTON**

Maura Isles walked into the bullpen almost four hours after Ducky had mysteriously hung up on hr. She suspected it was due to the face someone from the team, who all believed she was dead, entered the morgue. Stopping next to Jane's desk, she set the autopsy report on top of the keyboard and picked up a sticky note along with a pen. _'Jane, Here is the autopsy report on Rear Admiral Marica Fowell. I will be in my office if you need anything. –Maura.'_ Confident with her note, she turned and exited the bullpen. AS she stood waiting for the elevator to take her back down to the morgue, her phone rang. It was Ducky.

"Isles."  
"Maura, It's me. We may have a problem…" Maura's blood ran cold when Ducky Spoke.

"Vance Sent the team, Didn't he?"

"Yes, AS well as Abby and myself. He wants us to assist the crime labs in Boston, although I don't doubt your skills or the lab you have."

"I see. How long until you're supposed to arrive?" Maura questioned.

"The girls had to stop and we also needed gas. I rode with Abby and Ellie in the Van. Gibbs is with Tony and McGee in a separate car. WE have about an hour left. There is one more thing you should know, though. Abby googled you." This caught Maura completely by surprise. She hadn't expected Vance to send both Ducky and Abby with Gibbs. She was quite shocked to say the least. When she didn't respond immediately, Ducky became concerned, "Maura, Are you there?"

Maura finally found her voice, "What did you say when she saw my photo?"  
"I told her it was just a coincidence. Though, I don't believe she actually bought it," Maura Groaned.

"Do you know when Gibbs will be here?"

"They should be there any minute now. Listen, I will do my best to sell the story. If they find out who Maura Isles really is, it won't be from me. Is there somewhere the two of us could discuss this little predicament more privately?"

"My office or a coffee shop down the street should be fine." Just then, Frost walked up to Maura.

"Maura, we've got another body,' Frost told her. Maura held up one finger, saying she would be just a moment. "Ducky, I have to go. Something has come up. Bye," Maura turned to face Barry. "Sorry about that. My colleague wanted to speak with me about the Naval officer."

"Oh it's fine. Jane tried to call you but it went to voicemail. Dispatch just called about another body. The units first on the scene found our Vic's Military ID attached to the body with a knife," Frost recounted. This news shocked Maura. Frost continued, "You should also know that a team from NCIS will be meeting us at the scene. You won't be the only ME working this. Cavanaugh is worried there is more to it than meets the eye. Surprisingly, Jane is okay with the help."

"I will meet you there. I need to run down to the morgue before I leave. Tell Jane I am sorry that I missed her call," Maura replied.

"Sure thing. See ya later doc." With that, Detective Frost turned on his heel and walked back towards Homicide. The elevator doors opened once again and Maura stepped on. She pressed the button for the morgue and leaned against the back wall; grateful she was the only one in the car. Her mind was running a million miles a minute. It was bad enough she had to see the team again, but it only made it worse that it was at a crime scene. This would surely cause some trouble with Tony and Tim. The reaction Gibbs would have was something she didn't even want to think about. The man was like a father to her. Abby, that was something she pushed out of her mind. The blonde knew Abby had taken her death the hardest. The elevators opened up again and she stalked into her office and picked up her medical bag and her purse, before exiting the office once again. This time though, Maura decided to go out the morgue entrance and NOT drive her own car. Well, it was her car, but she never used it. Most of the time, she drove a silver Toyota HYBRID. Today, though, she decided on taking her other car. It was one only a few people knew she actually owned, meaning only Jane and Cailin knew about it since they had both ridden in it at least once. She only used it when she had to, and decided it was one of those times. Maura stepped up to the drivers' side door of a sleek Maserati Granturismo MC Centennial Edition in Grigio Granito. The only reason she had it was because of her mother. Every once in a while, she would take it out for a spin on the back roads and have some fun. The door shut behind her with a soft thud. Isles slid the key into the ignition and the car roared to life.

Maura was on the road for about five minutes before her phone rang. It was Jane.

"Hi Jane."  
"Hey Maur, are you in the Maserati?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No I was just curious as to why you were driving it since it's not something you normally show off."

"Well, we do have that function of my mother's to attend tonight. I didn't want to have to make the trip back to the garage since it's right by BPD. You are still coming with me, right?" Maura asked quizzically. She knew Jane didn't really like to go with her to things like this.

"Yes. I may even wear the suit you bought me or even a dress for once. Listen, I will talk to you when you get her. The guys from NCIS just pulled up. Love you." Maura froze. She didn't realize they would be here.

"Okay. Love you, too. I am just three minutes out." With that, the call ended. Not even a minute later, Maura arrived at the crime scene. She could already see there were two more cars that didn't belong. Taking a few deep breaths, she killed the engine and stepped out of the car, not paying attention to the eyes following her every move. Dr. Isles was present, not Maura or Maura. Dr. Isles didn't care what people thought about her. Hell, she was known as the Queen of the Dead around the department. Did she care, nope.

Her eyes landed on a group of people standing around something covered in a solid white sheet. An older man in a tan bucket hat was kneeling next to what was presumably the body. Her walk was confident as she made her way over to the group. Jane saw her first.

"Hey Maur." Maura nodded in response. She hoped that Jane picked up on the fact she was already in work mode. She placed her bag down on the ground opposite the man. He met her eyes. It was Ducky. The look in his eyes said whatever was underneath the sheet wasn't pretty, and also had something to do with her ex. It wasn't until the sheet was pulled back that she realized why NCIS had come here to meet the team. In front of Maura lay the body of a woman, dressed in Marica's dress whites. The woman had a photo on her chest, which was held in place by the blade of a Swiss Army knife. Maura paled when she saw the photo. It was one of her when she was still Kate. Although, the woman pictured looked frighteningly similar to her, no one said anything.

"Mr. Palmer, do we have a time of death?" Ducky asked. A tall lanky man who liked somewhat like Harry Potter with his wired-rimmed glasses pulled a liver probe out of the woman's abdomen.

"TOD is somewhere between three and four am this morning."

Maura spoke up, "No visible possible cause of death besides the stab wound, which doesn't appear to be fatal. I would say it's a suspicious death." She looked at Ducky. He nodded in agreement. Maura didn't realize the other six who had walked up to where they were standing.

"Hey Duck, almost done here?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, it seems there is nothing more Dr. Isles and I can do from here. We are going to have to wait until after the autopsy to determine cause of death." Maura nodded in agreement.

DiNozzo, who had been looking around at the crowd, spotted Maur's car parked off to the side, "whose car is _that_?"

The entire group turned to look at what he was pointing to. Jane answered him before Maura had the chance to, "That belongs to our ME."

"Jane, I can speak for myself you know. Now, if we're done here, I can have the body delivered to the morgue and Ducky and I can get started on the autopsy first thing in the morning," Maura stated. She hoped no one would pick up on the fact she called the other ME by his childhood nickname and not Dr. Mallard. Thankfully, they didn't. She glanced at her watch, and was shocked at the time. Herself and Jane only had about forty-five minutes until they had to be at her mother's gallery opening. This was going to be a fun night.

Not even an hour later, Maura and Jane had arrived at the Gallery opening. Jane turned to face Maura, "Are you okay? You were quiet at the crime scene and let the other ME take over the body. That's not like you at all."

"I am okay Jane. Really. It's just…the picture on the body, I feel like I've seen it before, but I don't remember where. There's something about this case that has me on edge," Maura lied. She had noticed it was becoming easier and easier for her lie without getting hives or going vasovagal. It was beginning to come in handy. "Let's just go inside and forget about work and murder for a while, alright?"

"Okay. Let's go get this over with," Jane said as she reached over and took Maura's hand in her, interlacing their fingers and giving it a slight squeeze. Both women climbed out of the car and Maura handed the keys to the valet. They walked up to the door and handed the usher Maura's invitation as well as the plus one. Five minutes later, the couple stood at the bar, waiting to get drinks before making a grand tour of the room, which would end with Constance Isles.

"I can't believe you actually wore a dress, with heels," Maura laughed.

"Hey, do I really look that bad?" Jane asked, slightly offended.

"You look amazing Jane. It's just not everyday you see something like this. I like it."

"Thanks. Let's walk around the room. That means we get out of here sooner!" Maura rolled her eyes at Jane's antics. She knew the only reason Jane was even here was to make her happy. It still amazed her they had kept their relationship a secret for so long. The only person who knew was Constance, but she was okay with it. Maura allowed herself to be pulled away from the bar and began to walk around the room, slowly taking in all the art pieces being added to the exhibit. The pair strolled along at a leisurely pace for 30 minutes before finally reaching Constance. The older brunette appeared to be in deep conversation with two other women. Maura thought they appeared to be familiar, but couldn't place where she knew them. Suddenly, Constance caught sight of them over the shoulder of one of the brunettes.

"Maura! I am so glad you could make it. Jane, what a wonderful surprise. How have you two been up to?" Constance asked as the two other women turned to face the approaching blonde and taller brunette.

"Hello mother. It's good to see you, too. I'm well. Thank you for asking," Maura answered her mother before turning to face the two other women standing in the group. Her face lit up when she realized who it was. "Ambassador Prentiss! Emily! It's great to see you. What brings you to Boston? The last time we spoke, you both were in DC."

"Well Strauss suspended me for the most ludicrous reason possible and mother was in town on business. I heard about it and then got an invitation," Emily said.

"Do we even want to know why you were suspended Em?" Jane asked. She had met the brunette previously and liked her from the start.

"Well, I may have accidently handed her a prank file that was originally meant for Morgan. Let's just say everyone thought it was hilarious, except for her of course." This earned laughter from everyone. The night continued on as the five women enjoyed the company of each other. Emily and her mother were even civil with each other for the night, which was rare. It was well past midnight when Jane and Maura stumbled back into Maura's place.

The sight they were greeted by was purely disturbing to say the least….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Maura stepped over the threshold into the living room of her and Jane's home. The place was a wreck. There was no way it was Jo Friday who had done this. Pinned up on every inch of the walls were pictures of Maura. Some recent, some she recognized as from her days at NCIS, but she didn't tell Jane this. It wasn't until her eyes landed on the tv that she realized what had made Jane stop dead in her tracks. Playing on the screen was a video of her getting shot in the head, followed by a black screen with the writing in neon green: "IT WAS A LIE". The video would just start over every time it ended.

"Oh my God…" Maura stammered as she made her way further into the home. She glanced over to where Jane was standing. The brunette's eyes were glued to the TV. There was no doubt Jane was seeing Maura instead of Kate, when in reality they were the same person. Slowly, Jane turned around to face her girlfriend. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to speak but nothing came out. Maura ran over to where she was standing and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's frame.

"It's okay Jane. That's not me," Maura hummed in an attempt to bring Jane back in from wherever her mind carried her from looking at the video. It was as if her entire world was being turned around. "Jane, call Korsak and have him come over. He can help. I will call Ducky," Maura said. Jane just nodded in response and walked back outside. Maura continued to make her way through the downstairs of the house into her study. Walking over to the book case on the wall behind the desk, she picked up a wooden box covered in different Celtic symbols. Removing the key from its hiding spot, she opened the box and looked inside. Sighing in relief, Maura reached into the box and pulled out the small Glock 19 along with a yellow letter-sized envelope. She was still safe. Closing the box, she put it back in its place.

Maura then turned and picked up the phone off her desk and dialed a number she knew by heart. Ducky picked up on the second ring.

"Mallard."  
"Really, Ducky. That's how you greet people nowadays?"  
"Maura, what's wrong?"  
"I need you to come to my house and bring Abby with you. I seem to have come across something interesting in my home. It's time to tell her what really happened to Kate," Maura said. Ducky was silent for a second, processing what Maura just told him.

"Be there in ten. Should I tell Gibbs?" Ducky replied.

"No. I assume one of the detectives has already called him. I will see you when you get here," Maura said. She walked out of the office and hung up the phone on Ducky. As she was headed back towards where she left Jane standing in the entrance way, she paused and walked back into her office. Maura picked up the box containing her life and made her way to Jane again. The brunette was on the phone with Korsak.

"Yeah, just get over here and bring the navy cops, too. I have a feeling they should be here… Okay, see you then." Jane said and hung up her phone. She turned to look at her girlfriend. Maura slowly walked over to where Jane was standing. She noticed the look of utter confusion spread across the other woman's face. Placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, she led them over to the couch to sit. Maura took a deep breath before coming to the conclusion it would be better to tell Jane now instead of waiting for the others.

"Jane, can you look at me please? I know how confused you must be." Maura cooed, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Jane turned to face Maura and the honey blonde started to speak again. "When I was born, you know that I was adopted. What you don't know, though, is that my birth name was Caitlin Todd. Mother and father changed it to Maura Dorothea Isles when they brought me home. That's what I went by until right after I graduated medical school. I received a letter in the mail one day stating that I was offered a government position with the Secret Service. Only, the letter was for Caitlin Todd. So, I joined the Secret Service as Caitlin Todd. My parents were fine with it since they both thought I should've just turned down the offer in the first place. Anyways, not long after that, I was fired after I help a team from NCIS basically steal one of the Presidents Planes and the body of a naval officer. Before you ask, don't. It's a long story for another time. The next day, I was offered a position on NCIS's MCRT. I immediately accepted the position and met the team of agents I would be working with. The team consisted of three other agents, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and Agent Timothy McGee. Yes, the team that is currently in Boston assisting us with the dead Rear Admiral," Maura paused, trying to get a read on Jane. If there was one thing she was good at, it was reading people, but right now she couldn't get anything off Jane. This time though, the brunette spoke up.

"I saw how similar you looked to that dead agent. I thought she was your long lost identical twin or something." Jane laughed at the joke. "So, how exactly did Kate Todd die? I mean, they all think your dead, right?" Maura was shocked. She didn't think Jane would be so accepting. But as she thought about it, it made sense. Jane knew of the sacrifices they had to make because of their job. It was hard.

"About two years after I started working with Gibbs, we began investigating a terrorist who became…, who thought I was interesting to say the least. It was more like an obsession really. He began threatening me, stalking me. Eventually, he tried to kill me. The bullet grazed my skull and I somehow survived. The Director of NCIS at the time, Jenny Shepard, decided it would be best if Agent Kate Todd had died from her injuries. I've been going by Maura ever since." Just then, the doorbell rang. On instinct, Jane reached to her left hip for her gun, but Maura stopped her. "It's okay Jane. That's probably just Ducky and Abby." Jane grabbed Maura's arm before she could fully reach the front door.

"Who knew?"

"Only Ducky did. He knew I was telling you now. Abby is with him so I can explain everything to her and she can work her magic on finding out how that is still on my TV." Maura gestured to the video still playing on the screen. Jane nodded in response. Maura walked over to he door and opened it. Sure enough, it was Ducky and Abby. The two entered the Beacon Hill home and took in the sight before them. It was horrid. Abby's eyes landed on the TV and she just stared. Maura walked over to the woman and stood in front of her.

"Abby, why don't we go sit in the kitchen while the guys and Jane work? I need to talk to you about something." Abby just nodded and followed the blonde into the kitchen. She took a seat at the island while Maura walked over to the refrigerator to grab a glass of water for the brunette. She took in the sight before her. Abby looked so down. It was as if that light normally burning inside the hyper and energetic woman had suddenly burned out. She had never seen this before and it broke her heart. Maura opened her mouth to speak, but Abby cut her off.

"I know you're really Kate. Don't worry about telling me that. I got a hold of your coffee cup from earlier and had Suzie run it against the sample NCIS had on file from when you were an agent. The results came in about an hour ago. That's why I reacted that way when I saw what was playing on the screen, because I know that it really was a lie. You didn't die, and made us believe that!" Abby was shouting now. Maura decided to let Abby vent, knowing it wouldn't do any good if she tried to stop her. "I get why you did it. Ari was obsessed with you. All I want to know is why here. Why didn't you come back after he died?"

"I wasn't sure if any of his followers in Hamas would try to finish what he started. I honestly had already built up a life for myself in Boston by the time I found out he had been killed. There was too much at stake if I were to come back to DC. I'm sorry Abby. No one would let me contact anyone from the team after he died at all. I tried, believe me, I tried. There was nothing I could do. Do I regret not fighting having to stay in Boston, no, because I managed to find someone to spend the life of my life with. That's all I care about. Not the job, not the money, just being happy." Maura finished her speech and reached across the table to grab one of Abby's hands. "I am sorry I didn't come see you once it was safe, I just knew what would happen if I did, and it wouldn't have been pretty." Abby took in everything her friend had to said. Logically, it made sense, but it did hurt knowing her best friend could've come back but chose not to.

"I get it, I really do Maur. Just give me some time to adjust. You're still my best friend. I just have to get used to you being alive. Now, please tell me that you and Detective Rizzoli are actually dating. That one lab tech has like the biggest crush on you." Maura laughed.

"Yes we are, and have been for two years tonight," said Maura. The blonde looked around to make sure no one else could here the two. "I was planning on proposing to Jane after the gallery opening, but something got in the way." Maura pulled a small velvet box out of her purse. She opened it to reveal a simple platinum band. It featured a medium sized central diamond surrounded by smaller stones and an intricate design pattern on either side. The ring was beautiful yet simple at the same time.

"Maura, that is gorgeous. I know she'll say yes. Why haven't you told anyone at BPD, though?" Abby wondered. She couldn't imagine anyone saying anything about their relationship.

"We have told everyone. We just haven't flaunted it at the office. It's not like we hide anything. Don't ask, don't tell."  
"Oh, that makes total sense. I think we should probably get back in there. Tony and McGee are bound to be curious as to why the two of us are in here." The two women walked back into the living room to find Jane standing with Korsak, Frost, and Gibbs while Tony and McGee were taking photos of the mess. Ducky was staring at the TV, waiting for the two women to emerge from the kitchen. He caught Maura's eye and she nodded, letting him know everything was okay with Abby. Gibbs saw the two women and gestured for them to join them.

"Everything okay?" asked Jane.

"We're good. Let's get everyone together so I can explain," replied Maura. She picked up the wooden box off the table and unlocked it. She laid the gun on the coffee table along with the yellow folder. Maura pulled out her old NCIS credentials as well as her ones from the Secret Service, too. Everyone turned to look at her when the gun hit the table. Maura thought that was because no one knew she owned it.

"There is something I need to tell everyone. For some this may be a shock. It may not be for others. I guess I should start at the beginning. "When I was born, you know that I was adopted. What you don't know, though, is that my birth name was Caitlin Todd. Mother and father changed it to Maura Dorothea Isles when they brought me home. That's what I went by until right after I graduated medical school. I received a letter in the mail one day stating that I was offered a government position with the Secret Service. Only, the letter was for Caitlin Todd. So, I joined the Secret Service as Caitlin Todd. My parents were fine with it since they both thought I should've just turned down the offer in the first place. Anyways, not long after that, I was fired after I help a team from NCIS basically steal one of the Presidents Planes and the body of a naval officer. Before you ask, don't. It's a long story for another time. The next day, I was offered a position on NCIS's MCRT. I immediately accepted the position and met the team of agents I would be working with. The team consisted of three other agents, Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Agent Anthony DiNozzo, and Agent Timothy McGee." Maura paused. She glanced around the room, talking in everyone's reactions. Jane, Abby and Ducky were all wearing smiles on their faces. Tony and McGee were smirking. Gibbs, she couldn't tell. Korsak and Barry were in shock. Maura decided it was safe to continue. "About two years after I started working with Gibbs, we began investigating a terrorist who became…, who thought I was interesting to say the least. It was more like an obsession really. He began threatening me, stalking me. Eventually, he tried to kill me. The bullet grazed my skull and I somehow survived. The Director of NCIS at the time, Jenny Shepard, decided it would be best if Agent Kate Todd had died from her injuries. I've been going by Maura ever since."

"Why didn't you comeback?" Tony asked.

"I wasn't sure if any of his followers in Hamas would try to finish what he started. I honestly had already built up a life for myself in Boston by the time I found out he had been killed. There was too much at stake if I were to come back to DC. No one would let me contact anyone from the team after he died at all. I tried, believe me, I tried." Maura finished. Everyone around her was just staring at her. The silence was eerie. The group just stood there.

"Maura, can you explain how the dead Navy Officer is connected to you?" Korsak asked.

"Well, I dated Marica for almost two years before we broke up," Maura replied. "Right before the incident at the warehouse, Abby and I were at a bar and she showed up. Marica started a bunch of crap and came at me. How she left wasn't pretty."

Abby laughed at that, "Wasn't pretty, Maura whooped her ass. I swear, don't piss her off. It's scary what she will do."

"Abby, really?" whined Maura. "Now is not the time for that."

"Sorry. I think I have a theory. Someone wants it known that Caitlin Todd's death was faked. If something like that was made public, wouldn't it bring into consideration her past and her connections to the Irish mob? Maybe it's one of Paddy's rivals," Jane questioned. She had given it some thought. If it was known that Paddy Doyle's biological daughter was once a federal agent and considering her status now, it would make her a target for anyone wanting to get back at both Paddy and the feds. Apparently, Korsak saw where she was coming from.

"I don't think so. There would already be enough leverage without bringing Kate into the picture. Maura, can you think of anyone from your time at NCIS or the Secret Service who had it out for you, another agent maybe?" Korsak questioned. The doctor stood in deep thought for a moment before something clicked.

"Agent Fornell!" Maura practically shouted. It made sense. "He hated me for helping you bring the body back to DC. If he dug deep enough, he could've found out about my childhood years as Maura. We were never on good terms. I've worked with him on a few cases since I became an ME. Maybe he made the connection and thinks bringing up my past and ruining what I've built for myself would be a way of getting revenge."

"He wasn't happy about the morgue incident with Ari, either. It makes sense," said Ducky. He had been quiet most of the time.

"I will call Vance and see if he can talk to his boss and figure out what he's doing in Boston. Bishop, can you run a search on him at NSA and see what you can find? I have a feeling he's planning something bigger," said Gibbs. He walked out of the house to make the call. Maura picked up everything and put it back in the box except for her gun. Instead, she walked over to the gun safe next to the TV and put it in there. The safe had been installed when Jane moved in with her.

"Maur, when was the last time you fired a gun?" Jane asked. She was curious about whether or not Maura could shoot.

"It's been about a week. Every once in a while I'll use the range at the station. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. What do you say we go to the range tomorrow morning after you do the autopsy on the second victim?"

"Jane, do you doubt my ability to fire a weapon?"  
"No, not at all. I just want to see how good you are."

McGee cut in, "Well if she's any good as she was before, she could almost beat a Marine sniper." This confused Jane. Who was a Marine sniper?

"You're wrong there probie. She did beat me," Gibbs said when he walked back into the room. "Vance said he would let us know what he finds out in the morning. There's nothing we can do until then. Let's meet at the station at 8:00am. Hopefully we should have some answers by then." Everyone agreed to his suggestion. Since Jane and Maura's house was now a crime scene, the two women each grabbed some clothes and anything they would need for work from the home and made their way to the same hotel the team from Washington was staying at. The pair settled into their room when Maura broke down.

Jane was at her said in seconds. "Maur, everything's going to be alright. We'll get through this." The brunette's voice was soft as she embraced the smaller woman in an attempt to calm her. After a few minutes, it worked.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I had something planned for the two of us tonight and then this happened." Maura laughed as she stood and walked over to where she had set her purse on the table. "I was planning to do this tonight at dinner, but that's not going to happen." Maura found the velvet box and joined Jane where she had sat down on the bed.

"What were you-" Jane stopped when she saw the box in Maura's hand. Maura slowly dropped down to one knee in front of Jane before she began.

"Jane, you and I have been friends since I started here. If there is one thing I have learned about you, it's that when you commit to something, you give it everything you have to offer. I admire that I about you. Actually, it's what helped me fall for you." Maura saw Jane open her mouth, but silenced her when she continued. "When we finally began dating, I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Now, as I stop and think about it, we were dating long before that night, but never made it official. To be honest, I had this wonderful dinner planned for when we got back from the Gallery opening. I was going to say this big speech about nothing, but I realized that wasn't what you deserved. You deserved to be showed how much I love you, not told. That's why I am skipping it now. I guess you could say that I'm "winging it" as you would say, and that's true, but there aren't enough words in any language for me to describe to you how I feel when I'm with you. You're my rock, the one thing that I enjoy coming home to at night, and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. To prove it, I ask you. Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you marry me?"

A/N: I know it's been a while since I have had the chance to update and I hope this update helps since it's a little longer. Hopefully they will begin to come more often since we are settled in Georgia now. Sorry about the cliffhanger. How else am I supposed to keep y'all interested? Anyways, I loved all the feedback I've gotten lately. BTW, I am still looking for a beta. Let me know if you are interested by PMing me. Enjoy

-BK


	4. Update!

Hey guys, sorry the updates have pretty much ceased to exist. Life really got in the way after school started and I am trying to still work through some stuff. I want to have at least two chapters done before I post anything, but I will probably update this weekend. Since Thanksgiving break is right around the corner, I will have a ton of time on my hands to write.  
Side note, I am having my wisdom teeth taken out over break, too, so no turkey for me (like I really care) so wish me luck.

I promise I will update again as soon as possible.

The reviews I have received were all amazing, and that has really been helping.

Much love,

Kindra

(AKA brainkeeper96)


End file.
